Game Show Network
GSN (formerly called Game Show Network) is a cable niche channel which debuted on December 1, 1994. The network was originally 100% dedicated to classic game shows with some original programming to supplement that (including original games Decades and Trivia Track, the "good morning"-esque Club AM, the clip-filled As Seen On, and the ever-hated Faux Pause), but began removing most of the classics in favor of more original programming and more recent games. ''Wheel'' Reruns Wheel of Fortune was among the shows presented on GSN's first day, which began with the 1983 syndicated premiere. The episode was prefaced by an intro by one of the network's on-air personalities, Peter Tomarken (himself no stranger to the genre), which consisted of a brief-but-thorough essay on the show's history while clips of the nighttime premiere played next to him; this included a statement that the daytime show ran for a grand total of 4,215 episodes. GSN has aired many nighttime episodes, barring Seasons 3-4 for reasons unknown. This includes at least one Season 5 shopping episode from just prior to the Big Month of Cash, along with other episodes from the 1987-88 season following the switch to all-cash (including several "repeat masters" from Summer 1988 with Pat and Vanna reading the consolation prize plugs). They also showed the entirety of Wheel 2000, which primarily ran on CBS. Since around 2004-05, GSN repeats of Wheel generally omit any sweepstakes rules, consolation prize plugs, and contestant/audience plugs; further, they "crunch" the credits to air promos, typically ending the show prematurely. These tactics are generally frowned upon by game show fans, who prefer "complete" airings. Probably the most recognizable season for recent viewers is Season 12 (1994-95), which GSN infamously aired in its entirety for three consecutive "cycles" (i.e., returning to the season premiere following the season finale). The daytime version, on the other hand, has remained largely untouched minus three episodes (see below). Interestingly, the clip montage which began the network included brief footage of a 1983-84 daytime episode: the overhead Wheel shot (with dark-yellow logo) has $175 but not $1,000, and the red contestant backdrop is the "flat-edge" style used until September 1984 (the player is a female in red with $2,350, and a male player to her left); also notable is that Wheel is properly "listed" alongside other 1970s games. (Another clip shown later on has Pat in a different suit, and the post-Bonus Round piece near the end appears to have the 1984-86 "spiky" starbursts.) Merv Griffin Tribute In 2007, following the death of series creator Merv Griffin, GSN aired several Wheel and Jeopardy! episodes in tribute. While the Jeopardy! marathon only consisted of the Million-Dollar Masters tournament from May 2002, Wheel fans got considerably more variety: Daytime * June 7, 1976 (#368; only Chuck Woolery episode reran) * December 13, 1982 (#2,016; Vanna White's first permanent show) * January 9, 1989 (#3,564; Pat Sajak's last daytime show) Nighttime * September 19, 1983 (npremiere) * October 5, 1987 (first episode of the Big Month of Cash) * November 14, 1988 (first show from Radio City Music Hall) * September 24, 1992 (early Season 10; features montage of the 10th Anniversary gala) * February 24, 1997 (debut of the electronic puzzle board) * April 1, 1997 (Alex Trebek and Lesly Sajak guest-host while Pat and Vanna play for charity) * November 10, 2003 (4,000th episode) Promos GSN has done several promos for Wheel, including a commercial parodying the wrestling company then known as WWF with Pat "Powerhouse" Sajak. Conversely, both Wheel and Jeopardy! promoted the network in short ads during the credits in the late 1990s. Another Wheel-esque promo was part of the network's semi-generic 2007 "Get in the Game" promotion. The faux Wheel included $0, $10,000, Bankrupt, and a Jackpot wedge somewhat resembling its 1986-88 daytime version; the wedges all had a white border on the sides, which resulted in Bankrupt looking much like it did from 1974-75. External Links * GSN's official website Category:Networks